


This Fucking Job

by valenstyne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kind of dark, Mildly Dubious Consent, the BAU is not a healthy work environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workin' this job's like a knife in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fucking Job

When Emily pushes Jordan up against the wall of JJ’s office and kisses her, all tongue and teeth, Jordan is too surprised to do anything but kiss back. 

When Emily pulls open Jordan’s blouse, rakes blunt nails up Jordan’s stomach and pinches one nipple hard, Jordan is too breathless to do anything but moan.

When Emily grips Jordan’s wrist so tightly it hurts and thrusts Jordan’s hand under the waistband of her slacks, Jordan is too turned on to do anything but slide her fingers inside Emily’s panties and rub her, fast and a little clumsy. Emily rocks her hips, bites Jordan’s neck, hissing _yes yes harder oh yes_ , and Jordan does her best to comply until Emily throws her head back and shudders through her orgasm.

When Emily removes Jordan’s hand from her pants and heads for the door, Jordan is too shaken to say anything but “Emily—”

When Emily looks at her, expressionless, and says flatly “You're here to do JJ's job. This is part of JJ's job,” Jordan is too shocked to say anything at all.

When Emily is gone, Jordan sits at JJ’s desk and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CM kinkmeme, for the prompt _Prentiss/Jordan, dubcon "You're here to do JJ's job. This is part of JJ's job."_  
>  This isn't at all how I normally imagine Emily but for some reason I wrote her this way. I'm…I'm sorry.


End file.
